


【或谏】abo设定（NC17）——为什么我刚上任就要遇见这种事

by qingkong



Category: Kamen Rider Zero One
Genre: Kamen Rider Zero One - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingkong/pseuds/qingkong
Summary: 又是自爽产物，目前看文章剧情挖坑有点多，可能会写续篇吧。私设修玛吉亚无abo性别





	【或谏】abo设定（NC17）——为什么我刚上任就要遇见这种事

其实我一直觉得这俩互攻都可hhh都是大可爱。

也是一篇爽文，我觉得都是成♂年人，没啥好打预警的，爽就完事了/手动滑稽。

私设修玛吉亚无abo性别。

“变身。”

一只巨大的机械蝗虫穿过屋顶从天而降，在地面上横冲直撞，扬起了不少尘土，接着分散开来，与或人融为一体。

这两天灭亡迅雷的小动作越来越频繁，似乎在酝酿一起更大的灾难。追查也陷入了僵局。

“怎么我才上任不久就要遇到这种事情啊……”小社长的内心很无奈。但是他最擅长的就是怀着一腔热血去面对困难，当搞笑艺人第二。

“来吧！”或人摆好了架势。眼前被灭亡迅雷入侵的修玛吉亚咆哮着，一个箭步冲上前，朝着或人的下盘就是一脚，对方猛地后退，躲了过去。

虽然躲了一个横踢，但或人有些踉跄的往后退了几步，险些没站稳。

似乎是看出对方下盘不稳，修玛吉亚步步紧逼，着力攻击或人的下方的同时，还不忘朝或人的胸口挥拳，速度快得难以招架，或人甚至找不到空隙回击。

小社长一下子没反应过来，直接中了一个横扫腿，力道大得让他猛地倒在了地上，即使隔着战甲，被打到的部位也传来一阵剧烈的疼痛。

“很痛的啊！”他在地上滚了两圈才爬起身，接着又被一拳揍倒在地。

不远处的伊兹正准备把新制作完成的驱动器扔给或人。但她的手停在半空中，中止了这一动作，她瞥见不破谏又不知从哪突然冒了出来。

依旧是物理授权，谏对此已经日渐熟练了。“变身。”

作为相对于或人的老手，谏的战斗经验比或人丰富，综合性也比他好。这台修玛吉亚变身后的速度，谏还是能顶得住的，虽然力道大得确实有点超乎想象。看着这台修玛吉亚在地上一砸一个坑还是有些让人震惊的。

不过这种程度的，他不破谏完全可以搞定，违法的修玛吉亚就应该全部消灭。谏在心里告诉自己。

趁着空当，谏发动了进攻。刚迈腿的那一刻，他就感觉不大对劲，明明锻炼的很好的身体突然觉得软弱无力，谏这才意识到刚刚的头脑发热不完全是因为肾上腺素，也许还有一点激素……

浑身开始越来越燥热，不妙。

“该死，在这种时候。”谏不得不换成防守的架势，重重的接下了一拳，周围的地砖都被震开了条条裂纹。脚下一软，谏顺势半跪在地上，猛地张开双臂顶开了修玛吉亚袭来的攻势。

谏手撑着地，喘着气，起伏不定的胸口说明着接下那一拳已经让他有些勉强了。他甚至能感受到臀缝处，那层黑色的护甲被体液打湿后粘腻的触感。这种时候发情真是够了，谏不禁自嘲。

或人也察觉出谏的异常，在阳光的照耀下，那块湿掉的黑色护甲泛着光，在或人的视线上一览无余。

空气里传来一阵柚子般清香的信息素，可是到了鼻腔，像是被气泡裹住的苦涩便炸了开来，接着稍纵即逝，留下回味的依旧是一抹微甜。

或人的肺叫嚣着，贪婪的深呼吸了几大口后，他突然意识到这侵略性有些强的O信息素是谏的。或人愣了愣，他没想过一向如此强势的谏是O，怎么说这种家伙应该是B或者是A才对。

为了不分心，他调整了呼吸，终止了胡思乱想，上前扶起半跪在地的谏。

“你要不去休息会？我来吧。”或人摆好了架势，强迫自己把目光从谏的臀部挪开。

“不用你插手。”谏嘴上说着，却连站立直起身都有点勉强了，虽然隔着头盔看不到，但他确实是咬着下嘴唇说出的话——为了防止自己发出什么情色的语调。

发情来的猛烈而难熬，谏总是自己一个人靠着抑制剂撑完发情期，习惯之后，一旦失去抑制剂的控制，反弹的激素如潮水般袭卷谏的身体。

仅仅是因为粗糙的黑色护甲蹭过胸前，谏就差点叫出声来。太糟糕了啊，在似敌似友的人面前发情。

谏掏枪开始射击，修玛吉亚连连后退几步，或人一个飞踢，就势从身后跳出挡住了谏的身体，修玛吉亚反应也很快，或人腿部的轨迹和它飞速移动的身体擦肩而过。

尽管落地不大帅气，但好歹这次没崴脚，或人暗暗嘀咕。

一转头，那台修玛吉亚已经不知去向。

“可恶！”不知为何，或人在谏的语气完全听不出愤怒，可能是因为他在一边小声喘着气一边说话。或人回头看了一眼谏，他无力的坐在地砖上，解除了装甲，用一只手半遮着脸。

“你…你、你！是发情了吧！”或人也解除了装甲，夸张的错愕神情戳中了谏的笑点，他鼓起嘴憋着笑比了一个禁语的手势。

谏扶着墙缓慢起身，他的信息素已经浓到自己都觉得齁了。

或人也不好受，泡在分分钟能让A发狂的信息素里，身体已经起了生理反应。伊兹侧身看着谏，“提醒”他，“扫描出您身上没有携带抑制剂，建议通过临时标记解决。”

或人托着下巴，在原地来回踱步，突然猛地转身回头，手指着正往大门挪动的谏，声音大得吓了谏一跳，“如果要有人来帮你解决生理问题的话，那一定得是我飞电或人！”

“这个时候就不要开这种玩笑了！”谏涨红了脸，没有回头。听着身后的脚步声越来越近，谏想加快步伐逃离，“怎么可能，要让立场相反的家伙帮自己解决生理需求什么的……”想到这，谏的耳根染上了一层绯红。

虽说立场不同，但是这家伙也没那么讨厌。两人都抱着这样的想法。

或人试探性的拉住了谏的手，谏象征性的挣脱两下，便半推半就的被或人拉进怀里。或人凑近了他的后颈，深吸一口气。这个气味还真有点让人上瘾。

他不禁更靠近了些，几乎要贴上腺体的时候，被谏突如其来的肘击打中了胸口，虽然力道不大，但是表达的意思已经很明确了。谏强忍着想要被A的信息素填满的强烈欲望，阻止了这一行为。

“我不会允许你标记我，想都不要想。”谏转过身，用手捂着后颈，正面对着或人。“临时标记都不给吗？”或人一脸委屈。

“你做梦。”

或人低下头，看了看谏大腿内侧被体液染湿变成深色的制服，再看了看他发烫而潮红的脸。开口道“可是你现在很难受吧？”

“那跟你没关系——”谏到嘴边的话还没说完，或人的唇就贴了上来，那柔软温热的触感，已经很久没有感受到过了。

谏下意识想推开他，可手却不听使唤，最后只是抵在了或人的胸口上，给人一种欲迎又拒之感。

阴影处的伊兹不动声色的录下了一切。

事态开始往糟糕的方向发展了。凭着脑子里最后的一点理智，谏从这个吻中挣脱出来。或人松开了拉住谏的手，贴近他的耳边，低语道“去我办公室吧，嗯？”

伊兹站出来做出了请的手势，“社长先生，办公室在这边。”

考虑到不破谏现在不方便行动，或人本想抱起他就跑，“好重……”小社长脱口而出。“喂！”谏瞪了他一眼。

“我开玩笑的啦。”或人笑了笑，把谏背了起来。

每走一步，或人总觉得背后有什么东西抵着自己，两人都很快意识到了。谏有些不知所措，干咳两声掩饰自己的尴尬。

像是忽然想到了什么似的，谏侧过头，小声询问“确、确定要在办公室……那个？”

“哪个？我是要带你去办公室拿抑制剂啊。多亏伊兹想的周全，没想到居然还有派上用场的一天。”小社长的步子意外得很稳。伊兹拎着公文包跟在旁边，赞同般点点头。

早知道就不问了。谏有点想给自己来一巴掌的冲动，搞什么啊，结果是自己自作多情吗。

或人的办公室算不上整洁，反而比谏上次来的时候还要显得凌乱，各种花花绿绿的文件摆在桌子上，看样子是主人还没来得及收拾。

把谏放在沙发上之后，或人转身翻着抽屉，甚至把柜子都翻了个遍。“欸，我明明记得放在这的啊，奇怪。”

伊兹只是看着抽屉角落边上的抑制剂，没有开口。

热潮来太过突然，谏整个人缩在沙发里，他的本性叫嚣着，渴望被侵犯。理智让他把伸出的手缩了回去。最好的情药估计药效都没有这么猛烈。

谏如同一条脱水的鱼，他颤抖着再次伸出了手抚慰自己，羞耻心最终还是败给了本能。该死的，怎么会变成这样的处境。

或人一回头，只看见裤子褪了一半的谏背对着他，伊兹也自觉的转过身站在门口，“社长先生，你知道应该怎么做吧，我就在门口等候。”

她走出了办公室，还顺带关上了门。

整个房间顿时安静的只剩下谏的低喘声。实在是太色情了，或人一时竟不知怎么办才好。

“谏现在脑子不清醒，万一临时标记完后他反应过来肯定要揍我。可是……”或人坐在谏身旁胡思乱想。

算了，不管那么多了。或人心一横，凑近谏的后颈。谁知谏猛地转头，揪起或人的衣领直接一口“咬”住了或人的下唇。“啊啊！痛！”

或人瞟了一眼，谏上衣胸前的扣子已经被解开，露出锻炼结实的胸膛，隐隐约约可以隔着布料看见胸前的凸起。

谏恶狠狠地看着或人，眼睛都有了一抹血丝。“操我。”他咬着牙挤出这句话。

“什、什么？！”

“我说操我！你是不是听不懂人话！”谏几乎是吼出来的。

小社长被吓了一跳，他不知道自己的衣服到底是被谁脱掉的，又是怎么和谏相拥而吻，从沙发做到办公桌。

或人的眼里只有谏皱着眉头，眯着眼睛一副欲求不满的样子，耳边只有谏含糊不清的呻吟，指尖是谏滚烫的、留下了他印记的肌肤。

门口的伊兹分析完了录下的图像，保存在了数据库里。

当或人触摸到后颈的腺体的一瞬间，谏哆嗦着到达了顶峰。或人侧过头，舔舐着谏后颈那片重要的肌肤。这次，谏没有再阻止他。可是或人放弃了，他没有咬下去，而是撤回来亲吻着谏的侧  
颈。

趁人之危一向不是他飞电或人的作风。一切来的太过突然，他自己都还需要时间好好考虑这一天做的事情的后果。

在迷迷糊糊间，谏意识到或人一直都没有释放自己的信息素，自始至终，房间里充斥的只有他自己的味道。是错觉吗？还是别的什么原因……谏没有再想下去。

解决完生理需求，剩下的就是疲惫和强烈的困意。

很快，谏蜷着身体躺在沙发上睡着了，或人轻手轻脚的帮他清理干净，盖上毛毯，穿好了衣服才从门口出来。

原本站在门口的伊兹已经不见了踪影。或人突然察觉到什么，感觉有点不妙啊。他靠着墙挠了挠头。

“怎么我才上任不久就要遇到这种事情啊……”这天发生的事太多，也不知道我们亲爱的小社长说的是哪件事。


End file.
